


Birth of the Royalverse

by Crosstasia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Drabble, Forests, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: All for want of a horseshoe nail.





	Birth of the Royalverse

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this concept.

Ash was young when he went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp.  
  
Of course, he was eager to see new Pokémon there, but the bad part was that Gary attended as well. During his group's free period, he spotted a Poliwag hopping away and chased after it. He eventually lost the Tadpole Pokémon when it went into some bushes.  
  
"Poliwag!" he called out.  
  
He looked around upon stepping out of the bush to see the forest. It was empty, and he couldn't find the Poliwag anywhere. To his confusion, something had flared up. This forest had no one else there. For some reason, he felt that someone was  _supposed_  to be there. As far as he could recall, he only knew Gary in this camp so far.  
  
Ash took one last look at the area before attempting to head back to camp. Little did anyone know that this was the nail that would change his road to being a Pokémon Master considerably.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons  
> -Ash didn't encounter Serena when they were kids. Instead, they met in Kalos when they were older.


End file.
